


Light Rain

by cyngender



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, IM BACK MOTHERFUCKERS, Songfic, hope yall give this one as much love as you gave my other yulyens !!, once again i am procrastinating my homework but SHHHH., they're driving and it's cute and gay, we got SSAMYEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyngender/pseuds/cyngender
Summary: Was this a stupid idea? Definitely.Was she going through with it anyways? Yes.Was she completely awake when she came up with this plan? Not at all.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Light Rain

“ _ Long days _

_ In your beat up car” _

Chaewon gently shut the car door behind her, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her light purple hoodie as she shuffled her way to the door ahead of her. It was god knows what o’clock in the morning (the streetlights were still aglow, so it was  _ way _ too early for any sensible person to be up) and for whatever reason, Chaewon had her car jam-packed with snacks, clothes, and blankets, parked in front of her best friend’s doorstep.

Was this a stupid idea? Definitely.

Was she going through with it anyways? Yes.

Was she completely awake when she came up with this plan? Not at all.

Regardless of the circumstances (the caffeine and impulse-based circumstances), Chaewon knew that it was too late to go back now without regretting it in the long run. She raised a hand up to the surface of the door and after a moment’s hesitation she quickly tapped the back of her two front knuckles against it.

A split second later she felt the harsh sting of second thoughts come to plague her mind.

_ What if she’s not home? What if she doesn’t want to come? What if she actually hates me and wouldn’t even consider accepting my offer? What if she isn’t awake? This was a stupid idea anyways, I should just turn back while I still- _

“Chaewon? What’s up?”

A soft, sleepy, husky, honey-laced voice snapped her out of her panicked spiral, effectively erasing any semblance of worry she may have had written on her face.

“Good morning, Yena,” Chaewon straightened up and offered a coy smile at the owner of the voice. “What are your thoughts on taking a long drive with me?”

The taller girl blinked. “Right now?”

“Right now.”

Yena glanced down at her pajamas. “Give me ten minutes to get some stuff together and change. I’ll be right out,” she smiled brightly as she rushed back into her dimly lit home. 

Chaewon leaned against the doorframe, biting back a shy grin that threatened to spill across her entire face. There was something about the childish glint in her friend’s eye that made her chest ache. Or maybe it was the slightly crooked smile she wore for Chaewon and Chaewon only. Or perhaps it was the raspy giggles that she let out whenever they called late into the night. Or maybe it wasn’t just one thing in particular that had her hooked on the girl. Maybe it was just Yena herself that made Chaewon’s heart race.

_ I really have it bad, don’t I? _

“ _ Driving so fast we _

_ Might've reached the stars” _

The first three or four hours went by in a blur of Chaewon’s eyes stinging from a combination of sleep deprivation and sunlight, Yena rambling on about everything and nothing, and the nearly forgotten buzz of the car’s radio. The duo eventually reached an empty intersection, and Chaewon gradually slowed to a stop on the side of the curb.

“What’s up?” Yena raised an eyebrow.

“I need to walk around a bit,” Chaewon unbuckled her seatbelt and kicked open the driver door. “My legs are sore.” She hopped out of the driver’s seat, dusting off her ripped jeans as she quickly scanned the area around them.

Yena followed the smaller girl curiously. “We can take turns driving if you want.”

“No need,” Chaewon stretched her arms above her head. “You don’t know where we’re headed, anyways.”

“Oh yeah, where  _ are _ we going?”

“Now why would I tell you that?” She hoisted herself up on the front of her car, flashing a smirk at the older girl.

Yena came in close to Chaewon’s face, effectively sending the younger’s heart rate into overdrive. “Because you love me.” She poked her nose lightly before pulling away, completely oblivious to the flurry of thoughts that raced through her best friend’s mind at that moment.

“Pssh, as  _ if _ ,” Chaewon scoffed, turning away to conceal the way her cheeks and neck flushed a deep red. “I only brought you along because I’d be bored without someone to keep me company.”

_ And because I missed you, but you don’t need me to tell you that. _

Yena stuck out her tongue. “Sure you did, you big liar.” She scooted herself over next to her friend, shrugged off her slightly tattered jean jacket, and layed back on the windshield. “What do you think the clouds are doing?”

Chaewon looked up at the sky, puzzled. “What do you mean what are they doing? They’re clouds, Yena.”  
“That doesn’t mean they don’t have important things to do!” Yena reached one hand up, grasping at the air around her hand. “Clouds could be alive! It’s just that no one knows it yet!”

The younger let out a light chuckle. “Clouds are water. Water isn’t living.”

Yena sat up abruptly, grabbing her phone out of her hoodie’s pocket. “Actually,” she mumbled, typing furiously into the browser, “I saw something about that a few days ago…”

Chaewon felt her heart swell at her friend’s cute focused pout, her gaze softening ever so slightly.

“Ha!” Yena shoved her screen towards Chaewon’s face. “Think again!”

Chaewon squinted at the article presented before her.

_ A study conducted in 2017 found that when exposed to positive reinforcement, water has the tendency to freeze in a more symmetrical pattern than when exposed to negative comments. Scientists believe that this effect has some correlation with how humans grow and develop, since we are made up of 60% water. _

She shook her head. “Are you sure this isn’t pseudoscience?”

Yena frowned, sticking her bottom lip out slightly. “No…”

Chaewon desperately wanted to kiss the pout off her face. “Even if it is true, how are you so sure that the clouds feel anything at all?”

“That’s sort of the point,” Yena shoved her phone back into her pocket and laid back onto the windshield. “You’ll never really know until it rains.”

Chaewon took a moment to ponder this. “I guess, yeah.” She turned to her side, now facing the older girl. “Maybe that’s why thunderstorms happen. The rain falling down heard some mean things and it needed to let off steam.”

Yena’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! And that’s why sometimes there’s rainbows after rainfall! Because the rain was happy!”

“Yeah, exactly.”

Chaewon felt a warm fuzzy sensation swell in her chest. Yena looked stunning in the rising sunlight.

“ _ Tell me you want me 'cause I want you back _

_ Let's run away, leave it all in the past” _

The two found a nearby diner to take refuge in afterwards (Yena insisted that she would  _ die _ without at least three waffles in her system), and piled into a small booth in a corner away from the few others scattered about. Chaewon bit her lip subconsciously, scanning the small laminated menu card for anything new to try.

“Why are you eating yourself?” Yena said suddenly.

Chaewon’s eyes fluttered up to the older girl, baffled at the random comment. “Huh?”

“Why are you eating yourself?” She repeated simply, pointing at Chaewon’s now slightly reddened lower lip. “I get that you’re hungry but you shouldn’t resort to self-consumption.”

Chaewon let out a sudden burst of laughter, shoving the older lightly from across the table. “What the  _ hell _ goes on in that dumbass brain of yours?”

_ And why the  _ hell  _ do I find it so stupidly endearing? _

Yena stuck her tongue out through a toothy grin. “Wouldn’t  _ you _ like to know.”

“Actually,” Chaewon leaned back into her booth, “I  _ would _ . What’s on your mind right now?”

“Well…” The older stuck out her lower lip, brows furrowed in deep thought. “Right now? You.”

Chaewon nearly coughed out her right lung. “I-I’m sorry?  _ Me? _ ”

Yena blinked. “Yeah? You’re my best friend and you’re right in front of me. Why wouldn’t you be on my mind?”

“Oh. Right.”

_ That’s not what I thought you meant by that at all.  _

Why was she so disappointed about that?

Chaewon found herself transfixed by her friend’s perfect lips, tracing their shape with her eyes countless times before reluctantly looking back at the menu before her.

Did she even need to ask herself? She knew exactly why.

An hour and a half (and three plates of brunch) later, the girls found themselves driving aimlessly down the street of some random town along the outskirts of what looked familiar to them. Yena sat back in her chair, absentmindedly letting her eyes follow the passing scenery. 

Chaewon was a bit more alert than her taller companion, taking note of which buildings they drove past. “We’re almost there.”

This made Yena perk up. “Oh? And where exactly is ‘there,’ might I ask?”

Chaewon smirked. “You’ll see. Be patient, little duck.”

“Hey! I’m not a duck-”

“Oh, so you admit you’re little?”

“That’s not what I said!” Yena shoved her friend’s shoulder lightly, a playfully irritated smile fighting its way onto her attempt at a poker face. “Besides, you’re shorter than me.”

“Does that really matter when you’re the one who still swears by dinosaur chicken nuggets at the age of  _ twenty-one? _ ”

“There is no shame in dino nuggs, Chae.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.”

“Why are  _ you _ acting like the mature one? You still whine whenever I don’t hug you for long enough.”

“I-” Chaewon felt her face flood with warmth, “That’s- that’s not even-”

Yena poked a finger at the tip of her friend’s nose. “Baaaaaaby. You’re a baby.”

“I-I am  _ not _ a baby,” the younger protested, making a quick turn down a quiet road. “You do the same thing, anyways.”

“Well,  _ yeah _ ,” Yena rolled her eyes. “But at least I don’t deny it, unlike you,  _ baby. _ ”

The short-haired girl felt her heart jump harshly in her chest, her vocal chords failing to function as she sputtered at the other, trying to form a response. Yena doubled over in laughter at the sight of Chaewon’s flushed cheeks, effectively declaring that the older had won the argument.

They drove in comfortable silence for a while, the only sounds being the crunch of gravel under the wheels of the car and the light beeps from whatever game Yena had running on her phone. Eventually, Chaewon brought the vehicle to a halt, making sure to not bump into trees around her. “We’re here.”

Yena’s head shot up. “Oh!” She reached over to unbuckle her seatbelt, but a soft hand stopped her.

“Listen, this is gonna sound weird,” Chaewon bit her lip, “But I need you to close your eyes and let me lead the way.”

The duck-faced girl pouted in confusion. “Why?”

“Just do it,” she squeezed Yena’s hand gently. “Trust me, okay?”

“Alright, alright,” Yena stepped out of the car, eyes shut tight. “My life is in your hands, and you’re leading me into a shady looking forest, so if I end up dying because of this-”

“Oh, shut up and just walk.” Chaewon locked the car and dragged her friend down the narrow path.

“Hey! Don’t actually try to kill me!”

“No promises.”

_ “‘Cause all that I know is with you _

_ I can be who I am _

_ Who we are” _

Chaewon led the older girl to a familiar spot, surrounded by golden treetops and a view of a lake below the hill they stood upon. The sun shone brightly behind the cat’s cradle of tree branches above, only being obscured by the occasional cloud. “You can open your eyes now.”

Nothing could have prepared her heart for the look of pure wonder that flooded across Yena’s face.

“Chaewon,” the older looked around incredulously, “this place is beautiful.”

“I figured you would like it,” she bit her lip shyly, avoiding Yena’s gaze. “I’ve wanted to bring you here for a while, but I never really had a reason to.”

“So you brought me here today just because?”

“Well, yes and no,” Chaewon sat down on the hill, gazing wistfully down at the lake. “I… This place means a lot to me. So I wanted to bring you here because you also mean a lot to me.”

Yena blinked. “You… you wanted to show me a special place because I’m special to you?”

“Yes,” Chaewon said stiffly, growing timid after her sudden confession. “This hill is a safe place for me to unwind, and lately I’ve found that you…” she trailed off, trying to think of the right words to say without getting tongue-tied.

Yena sat down next to her friend. “You can say it whenever you’re ready, okay?” She brushed a gentle hand over Chaewon’s whitened knuckles which the latter immediately unclenched. “I’m here.”

“You feel safe, Yena,” Chaewon looked up at her with shining eyes. “You make me feel so safe and warm and- and you make me feel loved. I don’t know what else to say, but I just feel like I need to say everything that’s on my mind right now or else it’ll be too late and I’ll miss my chance to tell you that I-”

“Chaewon?” Yena lightly cupped the younger’s jaw, snapping her out of her panicked rambling.

Chaewon felt heat explode across her cheeks. “... Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Go ahead.”

Yena leaned in slowly, putting one hand at the base of Chaewon’s neck. The younger leaned into her touch as Yena gently tangled her fingers in her long black hair, eyes fluttering shut as her breath fanned over Chaewon’s lips. The light scent of her lip balm was intoxicating.

Chaewon lightly shut her eyes and closed the distance between them.

“ _ Light rain _

_ Fell down as we kissed _

_ I wait for a moment like this _

_ All my inhibitions melted like rain _

_ In the light rain” _

Soft.

Yena’s lips were soft.

They were gentle, not unlike the fabric of Chaewon’s hoodie that she so desperately held onto, as if the younger girl would slip away at any moment. Chaewon gradually wrapped her arms around Yena’s waist, pulling her closer than she thought was possible. 

Chaewon’s senses were bombarded by the warmth of Yena’s skin, the familiar smell of home, the quiet desperation in how her nails lightly dragged down Chaewon’s back, sending chills up the latter’s spine. She softly sighed into the kiss, tilting her head up to feel even more of the girl before her.

They pulled away from each other, breaths heavier than before. Chaewon’s eyes were still screwed shut, mind in a daze, replaying the sensation of Yena’s lips on her own over and over again. Soft, gentle, smooth, wet-

Wait, wet?

Chaewon fluttered her eyes open to find Yena’s face and hair coated with… rain?

It rained?

“Hey, look,” Yena pointed towards the sky, her left hand still wrapped around the younger’s waist.

She turned to face the sky. The sun shone brightly from behind a light grey cloud, highlighting the soft drizzle coming down from above. A soft rainbow spread its way across the sky. She smiled widely. “Happy rain.”

Yena’s face lit up. “Happy rain, Chaewon! Happy rain!” She laughed with an almost giddy look on her face. “The rainbow’s happy for us, Chae.”

Chaewon smiled and leaned into the older’s chest. “I’m happy too.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA!!!! this is the first time i've published a fic idea that was entirely my own :D!!!!!! i really hope you all enjoyed it!! be sure to leave a comment and kudos and maybe follow me on twt (@cyngender)!! see you all next time!!


End file.
